Enfermo, pero de amor
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Las personas cuando enferman solo, piden y piden sin después dar las gracias...o quizás no   se me dal fatal resumir XD


**ENFERMO...PERO DE AMOR**

Era una mañana tranquila,el sol iluminaba todas las calles y la gente aprovechaba esas luz para pasear por el parque:las abuelas y mamas llevaban a los pequeños a jugar,los padres le enseñaban fútbol a sus hijos,y las parejas paseaban cogidos de la mano o se sentaban en un banco...

Silvia-"una tarde perfecta para pasear"-dijo la joven con unas bolsas de la compra ,mientras contemplaba el parque,luego suspiró-lástima que...-y siguió su marcha-

Al llegar a su hogar,nada más entrar por la puerta escucho un grito de dolor procedente de el salón,se dirijio hacia allí y vio a un joven castaño tumbado en el sofá y medio destapado, se sujetaba el estómago con cara de dolor lo que indicaba que le dolia. La chica soltó las bolsas en el sillón que había al lado y se acerco a él.

Silvia-¿todavía estas igual,Mark?-dijo arropándolo-

Mark asintió.

Silvia-sera mejor que vayamos al médico

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Silvia-pero...¿por que no?-pregunto algo enfadada-

Mark-porque estoy bien-al terminar de decir esto le rugieron fuertemente las tripas-¡aaaaaaagh!- se quejo mientras se agarraba le tripa-

Silvia-si ya veo...

Aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho,ella sabia perfectamente porque no quería ir al mé iban a ver al doctor y le decían que le dolía mucho la barriga,seguramente lo primero que le preguntaría seria "¿que comió usted anoche?"...ese era el problema, porque el día anterior se habían reunido unos cuantos amigos en una heladería,entre ellos estaba Jordan,quien reto a Mark a ver quien comía más helados,el castaño acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y empezaron a comer;el resultado:

-Jordan ganador y como si nada.

-Mark perdedor y con dolor de barriga.

-Y una enorme cuenta por todos los helados que se habían,más bien tragado que comido.

A Mark le daba vergüenza ir y decir que había aceptado un reto de niños pequeños teniendo él ya 24 años.

La joven soltó un largo suspiro...

Silvia-esta bien...pero como no mejores iremos quieras o no,¿de acuerdo?-dijo firme-

El castaño asintió no muy convencido por la oferta. La joven sonrió levemente,cogió de nuevo las bolsas del sillón y se fue a la cocina a poner las cosas que había comprado en su sitio. De mientras Mark no paraba de retorcerse,girar y moverse en el sofá,cada vez que su mujer pasaba cerca de él intentaba mantener la compostura y cuando ella se alejaba empezaba otra vez a retorcerse,"quien me mandaría a mi comer tanto helado"se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Cuando se puso un poco mejor empezó a pedir cosas,porque por muy enfermo que este un hombre nunca lo están bastante como para no pasarse el día pidiendo...

Mark-esto...¡Silvia!

Silvia-¿que quieres?-dijo acercándose al salón-

Mark-¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua? por favor...

Silvia-vale-le dijo sonriendo-toma-dijo dándole el vaso amablemente-

Mark-gracias-dijo congiendolo mientras se incorporaba un poco-

Luego...

Mark-¡me puedes traer otra almohada! esta esta muy dura...-dijo mientras apretaba el objeto nombrado-

Silvia-si,si-dijo sonriendo-

Después...

Mark-¡me puedes traer un zumo!-grito,se notaba que le dolia la barriga porque lo que era la garganta la tenía perfectamente-

Silvia-toma-dijo dándole un cartón de zumo-

Mark-esto...mejor exprimido natural...para el estómago...

Silvia-esta bien-volvió a la cocina y exprimió una naranja,luego volvió y le entregó el vaso a su marido-toma- dijo sin que se borrase la sonrisa de su rostro-

Y así durante todo el día pidiendo una y otra cosa,cuando mejoro del todo, Mark se dio cuenta de que había estado todo el día pidiendo,pensaba que su querida mujer estaría muy molesta con él por pedir tanto,pero recordó que siempre que le pedía algo ellase lo traia sin quejarse y con una sonrisa,el joven reconocía cuando su mujer forzaba una sonrisa...pero ninguna de esas sonrisas era forzada.

Sonrió y se puso de pie,puso rumbo a la cocina,cuando entró vio que Silvia estaba preparando la cena,ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia y él aprovecho para observarla durante un ratito desde la puerta de la cocina .Cuando por fin se dió cuenta de que estaba hay le sonrió.

Silvia-hola-dijo sonriendo-

Mark-hola-dijo mirándola muy cariñosamente-

Silvia-¿ya estas mejor?

Mark-claro que si,estoy perfectamente-dijo entrando dentro de la cocina-

Silvia-me alegro-dijo sonriendo muy contenta-

Mark se quedó mirándola,le encantaba verla sonreír,él sonrió al recordar todo lo que le había aguantado la joven,otra persona le hubiera tirado el zumo a la cabeza si le hubiera dicho lo de "mejor exprimido natural...para el estómago", ella en cambio lo hizo sin quejarse,estuvo durante todo el dia regalandole su mejor sonrisa mientras el solo pedía y pedía, y aunque estuviera mejor no se levantaba a coger nada. El castaño puso un gesto serio al darse cuenta de esto.

Mark-Silvia...¿estas enfadada conmigo?-dijo mirando al suelo-

Silvia lo miró confundida-¿por que iba a estarlo?

Mark-es que...he estado todo el día pidiendo...y tú no te has quejado...-dijo algo triste-

Silvia solo rió,a lo que Mark puso gesto de confusión.

Mark-¿por que te ries?-pregunto confundido-

Silvia-es que estas muy mono cuando te pones asi-dijo mirándolo-

Mark-¿¡eh!-dijo sonrojado-

Silvia-Mark...no estoy enfadada

Mark volviendo otra vez a su color natural-¿que?...¿y por que no?, si no he parado de pedir...-dijo cada vez más confuso-

Silvia-porque te quiero,y quiero que te sientas bien,por eso no me importa que me pidas tantas cosas ,si así te sientes mejor yo soy feliz...

Mark se quedo con la boca abierta,ella no le tiro el zumo a la cabeza solo porque le gustaba que se encontrara bien,esto hizo que se pusiera más triste,ella haciendo eso por él,y él venga pedir y exigir... ademas él nunca había sido muy atento con ella,siempre estaba más atento del balón,esto hizo que se sintiera triste si,pero a la vez se sintió tan feliz de tenerla junto a él,una persona tan buena que cuando sonreía le iluminaba el día más oscuro,debía admitirlo estaba enamoradísimo de ella y la quería más que a nada en este mundo,asi que decidió darle algo a cambio de todo lo que había hecho por él hoy;no, no solo hoy no sino desde siempre...darle algo muy significativo para él.

Mark-esto...Silvia, creo que me he puesto otra vez enfermo-dijo fingiendo estar algo mareado mientras se sujetaba a una silla-

Silvia se acercó rápidamente a él preocupada-¿te duele otra vez el estómago?-dijo agarrándolo al ver que "estaba mareado"-

Mark-no,me parece que ahora estoy enfermo de otra cosa...

Silvia-¿de que?-dijo cada vez más preocupada-

Mark-de amor

De repente la beso,Silvia se quedo sorprendida,pero luego empezó a corresponderle el beso,y paso sus manos por el cuello de su castaño para acercarse más. Mark paso sus manos por la cintura de ella,para que se acercara más y que no se fuera de su lado. Cuando notaron la falta de aire se separaron poco a poco pero se quedaron en esa posición mirándose el uno al otro.

Mark-te quiero-le susurró-

Silvia-y yo a ti

Y se volvieron a besar...quizás el dolor de estómago se le hubiera quitado ese día,pero llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo de otra cosa que cada día iba creciendo más y que en vez de hacer que se sintiera mal y fatigado,hacia que se sintiera la persona más feliz del mundo,sabia que esa enfermedad no se iba a ir nunca de su corazón,pero de todas formas él no quería que se fuera...

Esa enfermedad se llamaba:Amor

FIN


End file.
